greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich habe dich gewählt
Ich habe dich gewählt ist die dritte Episode der 12. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Bei gerade erst geborenen Zwillingen werden Lebertumore festgestellt. Keines der Babys hat ohne eine schnelle Transplantation die Chance zu überleben. Da jedoch nur ein Spenderorgan zur Verfügung steht, muss Alex entscheiden, welches der Kinder er retten will. Meredith hält hingegen ihren Vertrag als leitende Ärztin in Händen, doch offenbar wird sie mit viel zu wenig Gehalt abgespeist. Cast Hauptcast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt (credit only) * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren Gast-Stars *Giacomo Gianniotti als Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Jennifer Marsala als Laurie Kiefer *Tyler Poelle als Mason Kiefer Co-Stars * Brooklyn-Bella als Sadie Videos left|335 px Musik * Confused 'von ''Yukon Blonde * 'Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) '''von ''Robert Francis & Sasha Spielberg (Original von TLC) * '''No Scrubs von Sasha Spielberg & Robert Francis * 'Already Gone '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Kelly Clarkson) * 'Waking Light '''von Beck * '''Are You Happy Now? '''von ''Alexi von Guggenberg (Original von Michelle Branch) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Choose You ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Sara Bareilles. Trivia * Die Behind the Scenes Bilder zu dieser Episode zeigen Kevin McKidd wie er die US-Amerikanische Flagge trägt. Das war eine Überraschung von den anderen Cast-Mitgliedern, um zu feiern, dass Kevin jetzt offiziell ein Staatsbürger der USA ist. * Joe Dinicol als Michelle Spencer und Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt sind in den Vorschau-Bildern zu dieser Episode zu sehen, nicht jedoch in der ausgestrahlten Folge. Kevin McKidd sagte dazu, dass die Storyline in eine andere Episode verschoben wurde. * Meredith fährt einen Lexus LX 570 mit dem Kennzeichen NYL 360. * Die Episode ist auf Alex fokussiert. * Obwohl Meredith ihre Kollegen nach deren Gehältern fragt, hat sie als Mitglied des Vorstands und Krankenhausbesitzerin eigentlich Zugang zu diesen Informationen. In der Folge Irrtum ausgeschlossen hat sie sich bereits Zugang zu Maggie's Personalakte verschafft. * Fehler: Die Rechnung der Kinderwunschklinik ist auf April 2009 datiert. Dieses Datum ist falsch, da Izzie und Alex die Eizellen bereits im Jahr 2006 einfrieren ließen. Intro Der Körper birgt eine Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten. Jedes Mal, wenn wir einen öffnen, werden wir mit einer Reihe von Entscheidungen konfrontiert. Manche werden einem abgenommen. Aber in den meisten Fällen sind Operationen wie ein interaktives Spielbuch. Outro Wenn es irgendwann hart auf hart kommt, ist man auf sich gestellt. Womit kann man leben? Was kann man hinter sich lassen? Ob richtig oder falsch, man muss entscheiden, wofür man gewillt ist, mit wehenden Fahnen unterzugehen. Man hat die Wahl. Zitate * Meredith (zu Amelia): Bist du etwa nackt?? * Maggie: Nicht zu fassen! * Amelia: In 5 Minuten nicht mehr. * Maggie: Trägst du keinen Slip? * Amelia: Nie! Sie möchte atmen. * Meredith: Sag mir nicht, du sitzt mit nacktem Hintern in meinem neuen Wagen! * Amelia (zu Maggie): Hast du langsam genug gesehen? * Meredith: Meine Kinder sitzen sonst immer da hinten! * Amelia: Du hast nur ein Problem, wenn sie die Sitze ablecken. Lecken sie die Sitze ab? * Meredith: Das hat sie jetzt nicht gesagt, oder?! * * * * Meredith: Kannst du dir als Leiterin der Abteilung den Vertrag mal ansehen? Mir sagen, ob dir was auffällt. * Callie: Ja klar. * Meredith: Da ist es ja wieder!! Du hast dein Gesicht verzogen!!! * Callie: Gesicht verzogen? * Meredith: Maggie hat ihr Gesicht verzogen und du eben auch! Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Vertrag nicht, sonst würdet ihr nicht euer Gesicht verziehen! * Callie: Ähhh, weißt du was? Ich mag's nicht, mit Freunden über Geld zu reden. * Meredith: Wir reden doch nicht über Geld, Callie. Reden wir über Geld? * Callie: Scheint so, als hätten die dich etwas gedrückt. Sehr. * Meredith: Wie kommst du darauf? * Callie: Weil ich viel mehr verdiene. Ja, um nicht zu sagen deutlich mehr. Wesentlich mehr! * Meredith: Wie viel mehr?? * Callie: Meredith! * Meredith: Nenn mir gefälligst eine Summe!! * * * * Callie: Bailey?? Was denn, Bailey hast du das zu verdanken? * Meredith: Wer hätte gedacht, dass Bailey sowas bringt? * Callie: Mhhh, weißt du, die bieten dir nur so wenig, weil du 'ne Hausinterne bist. Die wussten, dass du keinen Aufstand machst. * Meredith: Ich dachte, das Angebot ist fair. Es ging mir nicht ums Geld. Bailey hat gesagt, sie braucht mich. Der Job ist mir in den Schoß gefallen. * Amelia: Träum weiter, Schwester! * Callie: Nein! Oh nein! Du hast diesen Posten verdient! Lass dir das nicht gefallen! Du musst verhandeln! * Meredith: Geht nicht. Ist zu spät, hab schon akzeptiert. * Amelia: Nein, geh zu ihr und verlang was dir zusteht! Männer machen das dauernd. Die werfen sich nur in Pose und schon kriegen sie mehr Geld! * Callie: Mhh, haben wir alle gemacht! Ich war richtig gut. Ich verdien... Ich verdien viel mehr als du! * Meredith: Ich weiß! Hast du schon gesagt!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Episode